


Random Murdoch Tales.

by TheWhiz_brown1101



Series: Murdoch Tales [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Character Study, Character kinning, DETECTIVE WILLIAM MURDOCH IS ALMOST SUCH A DAD TO CRABTREE HOLY SHIT I LOVE THAT, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, I'm a kinnie, Idk so anyway, M/M, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, ahem, uwu, what does character study mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiz_brown1101/pseuds/TheWhiz_brown1101
Summary: What people would call 'one-shots', though may be short sties. You may ask that I continue any one of the stories as I'd be glad to. Anyhow, this is mainly used as a way to help me subside my feelings of a certain connection to certain characters, it is quite a joy.
Relationships: George Crabtree & William Murdoch, Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts, Julia Ogden & Llewellyn Watts, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Series: Murdoch Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The murder of Katie McCulloch | Part One?

**Author's Note:**

> Please say if I should continue this or not, if you decide to read this.   
> The next one may be a bit longer

Murdoch had apologized to Julia, having to miss out on supper with Julia for a third time this week. He furrowed his brows, remembering the disappointed that had shown on her face and in her voice. She said "Oh.. Well perhaps tomorrow?", he assured her then that he would, though now he'd been less sure about that. He was caught up in a quite so recent murder that had occurred just days prior. He sighed, somewhat deeply. The sun was beginning to fall, soon bringing the world into darkness apart from the man made light. He looked over everything going on through his mind, mapping everything out. He assumed a miss Scott knew what was going on, but she refused to be found, leaving soon before she were to be seen by the constabulary. He felt a small tinge of rage filling his lungs as he exhaled, slightly laced with annoyance. He refused to believe anyone would run away if they hadn't anything to hide. The murder seemed cut and dry, yet there was something laced into the 'rope', metaphorically. He tapped his foot lightly against the floor, the nose echoing slightly into the somewhat empty station house. The only other people left there seemed to be some constables finishing left over paperwork. William stared somewhat intensely at the decently empty desk in front of him, finding it easier to focus on thinking rather than a busy desk.  
Soon, Brakenreid walked into his office, putting on his coat. "you ought to be leaving soon, Murdoch. Julia must be missing you at home." William's home wasn't much of his own, but in fact was Julia's. He assumed that Brakenreid thought they were living together, though they were not. "It should be fine, inspector. This is a case of much importance, I couldn't bare the thought of leaving it as such." He finished speaking, looking at the inspector, who only nodded. "Ah alright, but you oughta stop bringing Dr. Ogden's hopes up will ya?" He said, receiving a nod back. He then responded by nodding, saying a simple "Good night Murdoch." before leaving. William let out another sigh, staring at the chalk board in hopes it'd give him an idea in the slightest. He might as well have jumped out of his chair, rushing over to the chalk board and grabbing the chalk, and began writing stuff down. He wrote neatly down "Miss Scott", followed by "Jacob Williams", and a "Noah Martel". They were all connected somehow. Murdoch just had to figure out how. He drew a line beside that, and started writing out what Jacob and Noah's job's were, and how it connected to Muriel Scott. The murder victim was nicknamed Katie by people who knew her, which so happened to be Williams and Martel. The two also stated that Muriel had been the girl's closest friend, almost like a mother in a way.  
William had then come to the conclusion that Miss Scott knew who the killer was, and that they were probably quite close, maybe even partners in a relationship term. He decided he'd done enough for then, and got his hat. He checked his pocket watch, seeing it was nearing 11 pm, he made his way to the door, seeing that everyone by now had gone apart from the night people. He walked down the street, deciding it was a tad too late to be calling a carriage, so he decided he'd bike the short distance. He got to his bike, and started making his way to his apartment. Soon after leaving, he noticed a women wondering the streets alone. He slowly got off of his bike, placing it gently near the sidewalk. He walked towards the woman, before asking "Are you alright?" She looked a tad too 'fancy' in a way to be out at such a time. She looked over to him, cautiously "Oh, there's no need to be frightened. I am Detective William Murdoch, and I just wanted to be sure you're alright." The woman nodded, before saying "My name is Kathrine Belanger. I believe I'm doing quite fine on my own, thank you though." Her voice had an accent attached to it, Murdoch noted. "May I ask if you know Muriel Brown?" It was a quick thought, but it seemed quite weird to himself that he couldn't find himself not to ask. "Ah- Yes, I actually did know her..." She said, trailing off slightly. "But,,?" Murdoch question, his tone urging Belanger to continue. She then continued speaking "She disappeared from our hometown in Quebec, soon sending me a letter affirming my suspicions of her gaining a partner.." She shook her head slightly. "Now if I may, I must be off." She said, about to continue walking before Murdoch said "Come down to Station house four tomorrow please? I'd like to ask a few more questions." He pleaded slightly, receiving a nod. "I'll be there, Mr. Murdoch. Have a good night." William replied with a "And I wish the same to you." He tipped his hat slightly, fetching his bike and continuing on his ride home.  



	2. The Murder of Katie McCulloch | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next little bit I decided to start writing before I go to sleep., I also took a break sorry, I wrote this right after the last one and now it's the end of the year-

Murdoch awoke to a knock at his door, and the sun streaming in through the window. He got up hastily and walker towards the door, opening it to see Constable Henry Higgins, who then spoke "Sir? The inspector wants you at the station right away-." Murdoch nodded, "Will that be all?" He asked, getting a response quickly, "Yes" "Then I shall see you after, Constable." William shut the door, turning around quickly to get dressed. After doing so he went out and started his way to his bike, and started biking his way to the station. Once he got there he left his bike where he usually did, and walked inside, glancing around to see if he could spot the inspector. He found the man in his office, so he walked over and entered. "Inspector?" He asked, causing the other male to turn around and say "Ah Murdoch! I see ya figured something out?" "''Oh yes," Murdoch said, continuing. "They all knew Mrs. McCulloch. I have a friend of Ms. Scott's coming in soon-" "Ms. Scott as in Muriel Scott? The woman who keeps running and hiding??" Brakenreid asked, cutting of William. "Yes, I came up with a theory that perhaps she is protecting someone, and thinks it's best if she would stay out of here and maybe that's why she won't let us find her." He somewhat rambled on. "So basically, We got nothin as of now?" Brakenreid said, in his usual tone. Murdoch nodded, affirming what Thomas has just said. Thomas sighed, before saying "We oughta finish this case soon or the head constable ought 'a be coming for us." He shook his head and took a drink from his cup he held. Murdoch nodded, and went back to looking at the chalk board, awaiting for the friend. 

The lady walked into Station House 4, walking to the desk to ask why she had been called there. Murdoch walked to her, speaking "Ms. Belanger! Come to my office please, I have some questions for you." He said, as the women looked at him. She nodded and followed him in, sitting down on the chair in front of Murdoch's desk. "May I ask why I'm here?" Her voice had an accent to it, though that wasn't unnatural for people at this time. He sat down at his desk, before saying "I brought you in today to ask you some questions about the death if Mrs. McCulloch." He spoke slowly, continuing after Mrs. Belanger gasped and asked "Katies dead-??!" He nodded "She was found dead two days ago by a constable." Ms. Belanger seemed sad, Murdoch wrote that down mentally. He'd add it to the chalkboard after she'd left. "Oh my dear.. She was a great friend of mine before she left-" She blinked, holding in tears though they were a bit prominent. Murdoch noted that too, before saying "Where were you two days ago between 5 pm and 9 pm?" Ms, Belanger looked appalled, before saying "You don't think I did it right?-" He cut her off by saying "Please just answer the question, we need to rid you of suspicion first if that's the case." He said, staring at her as she spoke, "Oh- Well,, I was on an outing with this guy.." He nodded, before asking "Can I have his name?" She inhaled a bit, before saying "Taylor Williams- He was the one I went out with." Her voice was a bit shaken sounding, though that was assumed due to the fact her close friend was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I'll try writing more next time, anyhow if you see this feel free to give some suggestions on what I should write and I should


End file.
